A Life Never Lived, Is A Life Never Lost
by DarknessSun
Summary: What If Xion had been given a second chance at life after her fight with Roxas, only to be reborn as Kairi's older sister, and the new guardian of Kingdom Hearts? With new players, nothing will ever be the same


**Okay, this is my entry for Riku Uzumaki's ****Xion: Rebirth Challenge.**

Chapter 0: And So It Begins

Xion stumbled forward a few steps before she fell to her knees before Roxas, who clutched his head as he faced her, "Who are you…Again?" he slowly made his way towards her, his head throbbing in pain, "It's weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."

The raven-haired girl nodded slightly, "You'll be…better off now…Roxas." She collapsed to the ground, but the blonde quickly caught her before she struck the pavement.

The girl's body slowly began to fade, small crystals of her body floating into the air and disappearing completely, "Am I…the one who did this to you?" The boy asked slowly, and the girl managed a small shake of her head. "No…it was my choice…to go away now…better than…than to do nothing…and let Xemnas has his way."

Her eyes slowly began to close permanently, "I belong with Sora…now I am going back to be with him."

Roxas' hand moved to the girl's shoulder, and she placed hers over his, "Roxas…I need you…to do me a favor," She stared into his eyes "All those hearts that I've capture…Kingdom Hearts…I need you to set them free…"

"Kingdom Hearts…free them?" the boy asked and let fearfully at her legs that had become completely crystallized, "It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes…but you can't let Xemnas…have Kingdom Hearts, you can't."

The blonde male blinked back tears as he watched the girl fade before him, "Goodbye Roxas…see you again…im glad…I got to meet you…Oh…and of course, Axel too…you were both my best friends."

She placed her hand on his cheek "Never forget…that's the truth…" the boy's eyes went wide as her hand fell limply from his face "No! Xion…who else will I have ice cream with?" The girl never managed to answer his question, her body completely crystallized at that moment, and shattered into thousands of pieces, all floating into the air.

Where the girl had once laid, now there was only a seashell to prove that she had ever existed.

Roxas glanced down at the small object and picked it up, as his memories of her were flooding from his mind, "Xion…" and a single tear ran down his face.

The girl once known as Xion floated in a dark space, a place where nothing existed, void her and the unending darkness. She could feel nothing, though she assumed she was still a person, everything was like a dream for her now, neither real nor was it fake. Here, she only existed, that was her sole purpose now, existing, it was an empty existence, but an existence nonetheless.

The girl willed her hands to move to see if she could feel, but even her senses were gone, she was nothing now, her pitiful excuse for a life previous was over, her purpose had been completed, and one with nothing to live for, has no life at all; described her situation perfectly. She had fulfilled her job of helping complete Sora, and set the pieces in play to save Kingdom Hearts.

She sighed sadly, or at least she thought she did, with this numbness, she couldn't tell if she was breathing anymore. What was there for her to do now? Her life had come full circle, 'from nothing and back' she thought bitterly, at least her mind was still active in her personal hell, it would give her something to do. Eventually, talking to oneself looses all appeal, and she is forced to relive her short supply of memories, to the point where she knew them all by "heart" though she didn't use that term, she knew she had no real heart.

Xion eventually lost all interest in her memories and attempted to will her mind into a, hopefully permanent, sleep-like state, but no such luck, she wasn't getting an easy escape from here.

Eventually she began to wonder if time was passing in this strange place, or for that matter, if she was even moving at all, seeing as everything is exactly the same, black.

After what felt like a millennium-anywhere from 10 minutes to years-she could finally feel something, but it wasn't a pleasant feel. A sudden jolt of energy struck her strange void, showing her a battle scene. Riku and Roxas were attacking each other, Roxas was trying to fulfill the task she had given him, while Riku was attempting to complete Sora. Looks like she didn't complete her purpose as well as she had thought. She quickly assess the situation, one task had to be greater than the other, but which one? Kingdom Hearts should be the priority, but Sora has the greatest chance against Xemnas.

The raven steeled her resolve and reached out to the silver-haired boy, "Riku, please? You have to stop him!" and with the last of her power gone, the scene faded away, leaving her with no indication as to how it ended.

The girl grinned in spite of her situation, she had found her purpose, Kingdom Hearts still had to be freed, and as long as that task was at hand, she would still exist in some form, and once her goal in life was completed, she could finally fade.

Suddenly, a strong force overcame the girl, and the harder she struggled against it, the tighter it gripped her limps until it was difficult to breath; the adrenaline almost made her miss the change, she could feel something touching her, and the need to breath.

A blinding bright light surrounded her, and she had to squint to make out a humanoid figure standing before her, drawing closer and closer to her. Eventually, the person stopped and crossed its arms over its chest, **"Child…what do you want to accomplish with your existence?"** the voice had no gender to accompany it, and the figure gave off no indications as to the sex.

"Freeing Kingdom Hearts!" she answered quickly and firmly, and the person in light chuckled, **"Just as I expected, you exist not for yourself, but to help others, and for that…I am here to offer you something…"** Xion blinked in surprise, who was this person, and what power did they have if they could reach her here?

"**Kingdom Hearts will be risked several times in the coming future, and it will need another protector, I'd like to offer you another chance at life, in exchange for your services."** The person clad in light sounded final, Xion couldn't expect another offer at salvation, so she made up her mind quickly, "I will gladly accept your offer."

The figure laughed aloud and raised its hands towards her, **"Once you start down this path, there will be no return, and there will be no past, you shall start anew in a place foreign to you…are you certain?"** the girl nodded and smiled at the person, "Memories can fade, but the heart is eternal."

The person nodded its head and the girl was soon enveloped by light, her body warped and broken, but she felt no pain, only the warmth of the light, and a new feeling…'hope,' she thought.

The newborn cried loudly as she was held by her mother, she had be wrapped in a light pink blanket that all newborn girls were, but this child was special, over her heart was a star-shaped birthmark, that would forever belong to her and her alone. It symbolized her connection to Kingdom Hearts, she would stand as its guardian, until her end.

Her mother kissed her forehead and played with the soft black hair on the child head, "What should we name her?" the father whispered into his wife's ear, as he watched the child, a soft smiled played on his lips. "Shion…" the woman said without a moment's hesitation, "after that beautiful garden …" the woman said with a distant look in her eyes, thinking back to her days as a child.

The girl's father nodded slowly and gently caressed his daughters cheek, "that sounds perfect."


End file.
